Nebulous
by JimmyDANj2
Summary: Because it had to be addressed. No way around it. Which begs the question: does he really owe anyone an explanation? Which then leads Train to insight: it doesn't matter in the slightest, because everyone around him will rip him to shreds regardless.


Train wasn't really much of a morning person.

In fact, he was hardly ever awake in the mornings. Like the lazy feline he is, even if he were to get up earlier than noon, he would be irritable and grouchy. One of the only times he's actually something other than infuriatingly cheerful.

Despite knowing all that, after waking up this morning, Train couldn't shake the feeling that today contained something of a different caliber entirely. More so than usual, he felt a certain sense of dread. Dread and despondency.

Something was going to transpire today.

Train couldn't help but feel that that something was Armageddon.

* * *

It was from glancing at Eve, after breakfast, that Train had his memory jogged.

Her attire was just a tad too proper for being merely casual.

From that, Train remembered what day it was. The bi-annual gathering of all those involved in the Clarken Island incident, where Creed's ambitions were ground to a halt by Chronos Numbers and sweepers alike. Everyone was invited, even Creed himself, now that he wasn't as, for lack of a better term, insane.

If Train remembered correctly, this year, it was his and Sven's turn to host the congregation. That meant that whichever home they were in now was where it would take place.

Not that it wasn't suitable or anything. Since the incident, the trio of sweepers had gotten rather a large amount of recognition, and so were called upon more for their services. Which meant that nobody had to starve, or live in a hovel.

Train frowned.

Then what was this foreboding feeling? He doubted that the party itself generated any real cause for concern. It was supposed to be lighthearted fun.

He then shrugged. _Must've just had ol' Sven-daddy's paranoia rub off on me_, he mused.

Nodding resolutely, he abruptly turned to Eve and struck up idle conversation.

* * *

"Train."

Mid-way through crunching down a potato chip, Train turned towards Sven.

"Huh? What?"

Morning had turned to noon, and guests were to arrive any minute.

"This is rather arbitrary...but, I can't help but wonder. I mean...just...what...well, I just want to know..."

Train cocked an eyebrow.

"Spit it out, Sven-daddy."

Sven growled, pulling his hat tighter over his forehead.

"Fine. What is the deal with those...those...what the hell _are_ they, even? Pastries?"

Train's expression froze on his face.

"You're referring...to my...?"

From behind the sofa, Eve popped her head out, nodding as she did so.

"Yes, Train, I've been wondering as well. After quitting Chronos, you've changed attire _once_, then never did so again. I'm with Sven, in that I have to know: what are those humongous...buttons? Bottle-caps? I mean, they're...just sitting there, on your chest. And they're attached."

Eve tilted her head to one side in curiosity.

The corner of Train's mouth vibrated slightly.

Were they...serious?

"J-Just a second...I don't think-"

The doorbell rang, snapping both Sven and Eve from their entrancement.

"I'll get it," Sven stated gruffly, patting his hat firmly onto his head as he did so.

Train could hear hearty tones of welcome and laughter at the door.

"Sven! It's been too long!"

"Yeah, you're right. How've you been, Rins? Jenos, you're treating her well, I hope?"

Rinslet rolled her eyes.

"Sure, when he's not drooling after forty three _other_ girls."

Jenos pouted.

"Rins, you wound me. You know you're the only one for m-"

"Right, right, lover boy. Today ain't about this. Let's get inside, it's a reunion!"

He grinned.

"Right you are, my dear."

They walked in, hanging their coats on the rack, before noticing Train and Eve.

Rinslet gasped.

"Eve! You're getting hotter by the year! Won't be long before you'll have guys like _him_," she shoved a thumb in Jenos' direction. "falling head over heels in love in you!"

Eve blushed.

"Thanks, Rinslet. I think."

Sven grinned.

"Well, no one else is here yet. We were actually just asking Train about his peculiar...objects sewn onto his clothes.

Train scoffed, dumping his chin into the crevice of his palm.

_Pfff. Only Sven could keep the topic of conversation on something stupid like this. Rinslet and Jenos'll probably just brush it off like nothing. What's so intriguing about these things anyway? Yup, I'm glad that we can just move pas-"_

"Wait, you're _right_."

Train blinked.

"Pardon?"

"Well, I mean...Train, I guess I just felt rude about mentioning them before, but...now that just seems silly," She laughed.

"So...what the hell are they?" was her blunt inquiry.

"Uh..."

"Come on! Tell me! They're...they're, I mean...what's _with_ your sense of fashion? Why have you sewn - rings, I think they are? - onto your chest? Wait, maybe they're huge bracelets."

Train's eye made a strange sort of spasm.

He knew it. He should have listened to his instinct all along.

Today, more so than nanotechnology, more so than inhuman regeneration, more so than Tao terrorism, marked the end of his world as he knew it.

Like he said: Arma-freaking-geddon.

* * *

Hours went by like nothing, and more guests arrived.

Leon postulated something about the things being some sort of rice container. They were like discs with holes gouged in them, after all.

Then, Kyoko.

"Kuro-samaaaa! Me too, me too! Kyoko also wonders what those are! I've always seen them on you. I think they're cute! What are they, weights? Are you working out? Kyoko thinks you're sexy, no matter what!"

Creed was wheeled in by Echidna, and his look was one of contemplation.

"You know, Ms. Kyoko, you might be onto something, there. I always wondered how Train was always so strong. It was one of the reasons I obsessed over him. Yes, I believe you've chanced upon a very important revelation. It was all because of these. These weights. Train's inhuman abilities were because of these weights that he wears, night and day."

Train groaned, his head pounding incessantly.

Next, Sephiria.

"You never wore those while working for Chronos, Train. From a black surcoat to...doughnuts? Is that what they are? Hmm. Rather unorthodox, I must say."

It was like a pin was dropped, and everyone had to hear the resulting sound. Every head in the room suddenly turned towards Train and Sephiria. Some mouths were hanging open, and eyes were widened to the size of saucers.

It was Rinslet's voice that broke the silence.

"Oh my God. That's it."

Train's brow twitched.

_Anyone listening up there?_ he implored. _Because you can kill me now, if you want._

_

* * *

_

"That's what they are."

"Of course. Can't believe I didn't see it before."

"They're doughnuts."

"_So _completely doughnuts."

"They have to be doughnuts."

Scratch his previous thoughts and hurl them to the trash heap.

Armageddon didn't even come close.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Somebody had to do it. It was unavoidable. Train's doughnuts simply had to be addressed. If not me, then who else? By the way, this was ridiculously fun to write.

Random quotation of the day:

"It looks like I have a strong affinity for falling down holes."

There. Sheena Fujibayashi's characterization summed up in a single sentence.


End file.
